Morning Surprises
by Shiawase Vampire
Summary: For a young, young Vash, life is very simple, and rightfully so.  Discoveries are to be made and relationships reassured.  Spoilers for a relationship revealed in the latter half of the series, but otherwise it's tame.


**Morning Surprises**

"Vash!" came a soft female voice.

Nudge. Nudge.

"Come on Vash. Time to get up."

He opened an eye, the blurry face of the dark haired woman swimming into view. Immediately, he snapped it shut and pretended to be sleeping.

The woman sighed, ruffling his hair.

"All right," she said sadly, her voice drifting away. "I guess Knives and I will have to eat our picnic breakfast by ourselves—"

_Picnic breakfast?_

He sat up quickly, his green eyes wide. He was certainly wide awake now. "Wait Rem!" his young childish voice called. "I'm up, I'm up!" He struggled with the sheets, his feet tangled in the fabric as he tried to get out of bed. The battle resulted in him falling face first on the floor.

She giggled, her smile warm. "Go and help your brother get ready please, Knives."

Right on cue, the young platinum blond boy peered out from behind her and grinned broadly. He bounded over to his bed, tackling him to the floor as he was getting up.

"Come on! Get ready!" Knives said playfully.

"I—I can't—" he muttered from beneath him.

"Knives, I don't think that's helping," Rem giggled brightly.

His brother muttered something about being sorry, a great pout on his face as he stood up. Vash smiled nonetheless and finally detangled himself from the sheets. Returning the smile, Knives hugged him before grabbing the sheets and tossing them carelessly on the bed.

"I'll be waiting just outside if you need me," Rem said, and then left with a whish of her dark hair past the door.

He couldn't help but smile as he tore his pajamas off and threw them onto his bed. Rem and Knives always made him happy. Both were always with him and if Rem had to go do something with the other grownups on the ship, then Knives was there.

"Brother?" he asked as he pulled on a light blue shirt.

"Hmm?"

"We'll always be together, right?"

Knives grinned. "Of course! We're brothers so we've got to always be together. Besides," he said cockily, turning away, his arms folded in front of him. "I'm older, so I've got to look out for my little brother."

His lips curled into a frown. "You're older? I thought I was."

"Nuh-uh! I'm older!"

"No, I am!"

"I am!" Knives yelled.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Rem!" they both yelled.

She ran in, a worried look on her face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Tell him I'm the older one!" they both said pointing at each other.

She began to laugh and tried to hide it. Both boys frowned at her. Gently, she placed a hand on both their shoulders and squatted down.

"Oh, you two…Vash, I'm afraid that Knives _is_ the older one." His frown increased even more. "But you both care for the other so much that I don't think it matters. Now come on, our breakfast is getting cold." She said winking at them before she stood.

Knives grabbed his hand and started tugging him to the door. "Let's go eat, _little _brother!"

"I'm not little…" he mumbled.

"Umm…how about we go back to just 'brother'?"

His smile slowly returned. "Okay."

Rem was waiting patiently for them, a large basket held at her side. Together, they ran up to her, their little legs pumping to reach her.

"Rem! What do we have to eat?"

"That's a surprise," she said gently. "Now, I say we go eat in your favorite place—"

"Yeah!" they both cheered loudly, throwing their arms up in the air.

She laughed and held out her free hand. "I'm glad you both approve. Shall we?"

He grabbed hold of her hand, his other hand still secure in his brother's. Together they traversed the ship's hallways until they came to his and Knives' favorite place. Almost immediately, the two boys took off at a run, the green grass plush and full under their feet. They laughed merrily, chasing each other around, until some rogue butterflies caught their attention and soon the pursuit switched to them.

Above, the sky was a bright blue, light pouring in and warming them with its rays. It was a beautiful day and he felt warm and fuzzy inside. He hoped everyday could be this great.

His stomach gave a large growl, reminding him he hadn't eaten yet. As if she knew this, Rem gave a call for them to come over and eat. Eagerly, they both ran over and gasped at the display.

"Wow…Rem must have gotten up _real_ early to make all this!" he said in awe.

She merely smiled and handed them both a plate. He took his excitedly and stared at all the food. He didn't know where to begin. Knives did though, he immediately diving for the round things with holes.

"What are those, brother?" he asked, peering at them cautiously.

Knives looked up at him, crumbs stuck to his lips and all down the front of his shirt. He broke off a piece and held it out to him.

"Try!" he mumbled, bits of food flying out of his mouth.

Taking the soft piece of food, he squished it softly in his hand. He continued to inspect it while Rem scolded Knives for eating too fast. Deciding it couldn't hurt—and that he could always spit it out while Knives was busy coughing—he popped the bit of food into his mouth and chewed.

Slowly, his eyes lit up, a goofy grin spreading across his face. The food was sweet and just…awesome. He immediately swallowed and was reaching for a couple more of the round things with holes.

"Rem, what are these called?" he asked, stuffing one into his mouth.

"They're donuts, Vash. Don't eat them too quickly. There's more food here so save some room."

He nodded, finishing up his first whole donut, licking his fingers clean of the sweet powder that was on it.

Oh, he hoped each day could be filled with donuts too. It'd be heaven.


End file.
